This invention is directed toward a device for clearing packed grain above the sump in a grain bin.
In a grain bin a center sump is provided for removing grain from a bin. Typically, grain falls through a center sump and is transferred outside the bin by a take away auger. Occasionally, after the grain has been sitting for a period of time, the grain can become clogged and will not flow through the center sump. One conventional way of addressing this problem is to open intermediate sumps to unload grain until the gravity flow stops. While this assists in unloading the grain, the process creates stability issues for the grain bin. Alternatively, individuals may enter the bin to dislodge the grain which creates safety issues that may lead to serious injury or death. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these problems in the art.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a device that easily clears clogged grain in a center sump.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device that clears clogged grain in a center sump safely.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawing, and claims.